Maximum Impact
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: When a natural disaster strikes, will they be able to handle it? And when they need help, will the other countries step up? Featuring: Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan, China, Germany, America, Russia, and many many more. Sorry for sucking at summaries!
1. The Event

Maximum Impact

By: A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

This is completely random, just so you know. This struck me for no reason while watching a t.v. show on Animal Planet. XD Anyway, it's not all that great, but hey, I figured why not. So, enjoy!

* * *

"Mei, be careful. You're going to get stuck up there. Then, I'll have to come up there and get you."

The girl just laughs and dismounts gracefully from her perch. "I can always get down Wang-san!"

Wang smiles and nods. "I can see that."

Taiwan grins and grabs her brother's hand, dragging him toward the edge of the yard.

"Mei, what do you think you're doing?"

"Looking at the pretty flowers!"

Yao rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry, Honda-san."

"Don't be. She is just curious," Japan replies. He watches as the children point to different flowers, attempting to make up names. He looks over at his brother, who is smirking.

"Mei, Ryou, let's go inside and get something to eat." China stands up, stretching as he starts toward the house.

Japan rises as well, waiting for the children. They run over, giggling and dash inside. They peek out from the doorway and wave.

China smiles and waves back. "Honda-san, I'm glad you allowed us to visit. They have been asking to see you."

Kiku nods. "I am glad you could as well."

China nods, smiling and putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We are family after all."

Honda nods. "They will be restless if we don't go in soon."

Wang laughs. "More than likely." Together, the two men begin walking toward the house. "Honda, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly. It's too quiet."

"I wonder-"

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

In case you didn't notice (or read in my other Hetalia fanfic) Mei is Taiwan, and Ryou is Hong Kong.


	2. Aftermath

The ground buckled beneath them with a terrible groan, tossing them about. The animals fled in terror as the earth and mountains shriek and screech around them. Several of the trees fall with monstrous crashes, knocking over even more. Others smash into the house, leaving gaping wounds in the exterior. The smashing and shatter of glass joins the disastrous symphony.

In a matter of heartbeats, it all ends.

China stands up shakily, looking around. "Mei! Ryou!" He runs toward the remnants of the house, only to be held back by Japan. "What are you doing?"

"You can't just rush in there, Wang. Look." He points to the other visible side of the house. The wall begins to buckle, swaying unsteadily. It finally crashes, taking the remaining walls with it.

"Mei!"

"Wang, listen to me. There is nothing that can be done right now. We need help."

"But Honda…"

"No. You have to get help. I can't approach America or any of the Allies without being interrogated. We, they, don't have time for that. I will go to Germany for his aid. Please Wang. They can't wait for long."

Wang nods, taking one last look at the devastation. "Don't take too long in getting back, nii-san." He turns on his heel, sprinting over a few fallen trees.

"We will be back Mei. I promise." Honda picks his way through the debris quickly, running for his life's worth as he gets to semi-flat ground.

* * *

Mei groans, slowly opening her eyes. She coughs and attempts to rub the dust from her face. She gingerly pushes herself up, shoving some bamboo away from her. "Ryou? Ryou!" She searches through the shadows, squinting as the dust settles. She looks up into the blank face of the wall slumped against another, sheltering her in a lean-to. She spots a black shoe and carefully crawls over. She pushes some of the debris off him, searching him over. "Ryou?"

He moans softly, waking up. "Mei… I can't feel my fingers."

Mei follows the strange angle of his arm to the culprit. A piece of wood had splintered off and pinned his arm to the floor. It had pierced his forearm, between his two bones. She frowns and pulls off her half-torn sleeve. She wraps around his arm, creating a make-shift tourniquet. She settles herself near Hong Kong's head gently stroking his matted hair. "It's gonna be okay. Wang-san and Honda-san won't leave us here."

Ryou sighs. "Mei, I'm tired."

"Don't go to sleep yet. You need to see-"

"See what?"

"… I don't know. But, you just can't go to sleep. Not yet."

"Okay."

Mei smiles slightly as she begins to chat vigorously about nothing in particular.


	3. New Arrivals

"A new day brings new possibilities," Wang mumbles as the sun rises.

"Yes, it does."

"Honda! You're late."

"My apologies. I found a few more that are willing to give their aid," he gestures to the approaching figures behind them.

"You brought Russia? Seriously?"

"He can keep an eye on the children from inside."

Wang shrugs, looking at the band of nations.

"Feliciano and Lovino have agreed to build a food tent."

"Good. We weren't the only ones affected by this. I-"

"I think you should set up a medical tent."

"But-"

"You are more qualified then any of us here, Wang."

Wang sighs, sagging his shoulders. "Alright. But, you must keep me updated."

"I will."

"Let's get this started already. The quicker we begin, the sooner we get them out of there," Germany announces, shrugging off his jacket.

"Time to be heroic!" America yells, bounding toward the former place of Japan's home.

"I must agree with Alfred on this," England admits, rolling up his sleeves.

Japan nods, taking off his own jacket. "Let's begin. Russia, if you please."

* * *

Mei looks around as more dust starts to fall. She slips off her shirt and covering her brother, leaving her in her tank top.

"Are you alright?"

Mei jumps, hitting her head on a piece of furniture stuck overhead. She looks over and screams.

"No. Please don't! I'm here to help."

She stares wide-eyed at his head, trembling softly. "Who are you?"

He smiles. "I'm Russia."

Mei nods, calming down as she rubs her head.

"How is he?"

"He.. . went to sleep. His arm's stuck on wood," she whispers quietly.

"… I see. We are working as fast as we can."

"But, you have to be careful, right? You don't want it to fall anymore, right?"

Russia nods, raising an eyebrow at the small girl. "That's right. I have to go now, but we are coming."

Mei nods, smiling at him. "I know. See you soon."


	4. A Rescue to Remember

They work tirelessly for hours, many of the nations taking several shifts at a time. Some volunteered in one of the tents, helping the others affected by the earthquake.

Japan watches silently as Germany, France, and Cuba carefully extract one of the walls. Russia had given him his report several hours earlier, causing them to quicken their pace.

"So?" Wang appears beside him, sighing wearily.

"I left Hungary in charge. So?"

"They've extracted all of the exterior walls and roof. They've just reached the inner rooms."

"They should be close then. It just depends on where they were when it hit."

"Yes. Russia said they're pinned under two walls leaning on each other. I'm afraid that the closer we get, the more the walls will start to collapse."

Wang nods, sighing. "It's just-"

"Wang. You've done more than enough for them."

"Hey Japan. You might want to come see this," France yells.

They walk over to where the three men were waiting. "Yes?"

"This is going to be hard," Cuba admits, rubbing his chin.

"No. It won't be," Japan concludes as he observes the wreckage. The two walls were balanced delicately against each other. One movement on one could cause the other to slip and collapse, crushing the children beneath it. "We must pull on both walls at the same time, opening them up. From there, someone should be able to climb down and help them."

"That's a good plan, but are you sure it's going to work?" China asks, looking down into the pit worriedly.

"It must. We will make it work. We will need several more people."

Then, they were ready to try. There were several on each wall, waiting for Japan's signal.

"Everyone set? You most hold it long enough for Sealand to go in and get them out. On three. One. Two. Three!"

The nations hoist the walls apart, inch by grueling inch. Sealand jumps down into the newly created gap, hitting the floor in a cloud of dust. He spots Taiwan and crawls over.

"Help me. His arm's stuck."

He frowns and crawls closer. "Okay… You take the side. We'll pull on three, okay?"

Mei nods, moving around to the other side.

"One, two, three!" They both tug on the wood, attempting to release Ryou's trapped arm. It gives way, little by little, as it is slowly dislodged from the floor.

Mei quickly pulls Hong Kong away as Sealand drops the wood, crawling over to them. Mei pushes Ryou towards him. "Take him first."

He nods, taking the small boy from her. He makes his way to the side of the hole and reaches up a hand, grabbing a piece of dangling rope. He tugs on it and is quickly yanked upwards. He falls to his knees as he hits the ground, cradling the child in his arms. He passes him off to Switzerland, who takes him to China and his team. Sealand jumps back down, holding out his hand. "Your turn."

Mei nods, taking it. Sealand wraps his arm around the small girl's waise and tugs again on the rope. They are hauled up, finally collapsing on the ground. He stands up shakily, pulling Taiwan to her feet.

A huge crash jolts them as the walls are let go. Mei looks around, rubbing her eyes clear of the suffocating dust.

"Mei."

Mei turns around, smiling widely. "Honda-san!" She dashes towards him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

Honda pries her arms off and kneels. He hugs her tightly, whispering in her ear, "You scared me little one. Are you alright?"

Me nods, closing her eyes. "Is Ryou okay?"

Japan stands, picking her up. "Let's go see. And Sealand?"

The young boy looks up, eyes wide. "Y-yes Japan-sama?"

"Thank you.


End file.
